Senshi's Surprise! The Devil Spawn Pirates Captured?
Senshi and her crew are in the possesion of an important individual, Young Mizumau Shiroka. In an attempt to redeem herself in the eyes of her rival Aoka, Senshi is traveling to return Shiroka to her family, but how will she be able to when Aoka wants to see Senshi dead? The New World, Marine Base Burakku: '''East Wing set. '''Victoria: '''West Wing ready. '''Suna: '''North Wing secure. '''Valkerie: South wing ready to party. Ishi: '''Everything is set '''Sharpshooter: '''Rei, go get it '''Rei: On it. Rei brings a marine Den Den Mushi to Senshi. Rex: '''Are you sure about this? '''Senshi: '''I'm sure. '''Kāpentā : Make the call She picked up the Den Den Mushi and dialed a number. G-5 Marine Base. Captain Aoka's Office Baloop Baloop Baloop Baloop '' Captain Mizumau Aoka is seen practicing her marksmanship along others in a target practice room. Aoka's stationary target (a large sheet of paper displaying a person's shadow) has only one hole in its head but she has used all of her bullets except one at the time which indicates that she perfectly aimed at the head this whole time. 'Aoka: '''Whew! My aim is good as ever!...Oh yeah,.... ''Aoka shoots at the target's crotch which seems to cause the rest of the Marines in the room to be tensed since they are all males. ''In Captain Mizumau Aoka's office that is next door to the target practice room, her den den mushi started to ring. '' ''Buri Buri Buri Buri As soon as Aoka heard her mushi ring, she ran out of the target practice room and entered her office. Her subordinate picked it up and has a confused expression as she finds it odd that a small Marine base that's not even in their sector would be calling her superior. Aoka: '''Who is it, Lieutenant Pinkku? '''Pinkku: I don't know, Madam. This person wouldn't say her name but demands to speak to you. Do you know her? Aoka takes the reciever and answers Aoka:' ''Hello.This is Captain Mizumau Aoka. How can I be of service? ''A familiar voice from not too long ago spoke from the other end. Senshi: 'Hello Aoka. ''Aoka sat up and tensed. Her wounds from the Skyline War still hadn't healed. And now, the pirate scum responsible for her injuries had the gaul to call her. 'Aoka: '''How dare you call me as if you are familar with me! How did you get this number, you b... '''Senshi: '''Temper! Temper! How's your wound? '''Aoka: '''Grrrrrrr!!! ''Aoka is about to slam the reciever to the ground until.... 'Senshi: '''I suggest you don't hang up on me. The lives of an entire Marine base are on the line. ''Aoka's temper flared up even more. 'Aoka:.........'What do you want? '''Senshi: '''You. Bring as many Marines as you want. I don't care. Just come to these coordinates within the next three days. If you don't come, I slowly get angrier, and you know what happens when I get angry. '''Aoka: What? you explode again, Sea trash?!!! Even though I would like that.....Grrrrr. I guess I have no choice.....I'll be there. And this time, you will be executed by my hands! PIRATE SCUM!!! Senshi: 'Just be here okay? Don't be late. *katcha* ''Aoka hung up the Den Den Mushi and screams out of anger which scares the c**p out of her subordinate Pinkku. ''Pinkku thinking: Sigh! I really hate it when she gets bad news! I need to learn to put on my ear plugs before she sceams again.'' '''Aoka: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Afterwards, Aoka immediately called her superior, Commodore Reddo. '''''Buri Buri Buri Buri Reddo: '''Commodore Reddo speaking! '''Aoka: '''Commodore Reddo! I need 3 fleets of Marines, STAT! I just recieved a call from Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates, Roronoa Senshi! She has took over a Marine Base and took the entire base hostage! I have recieved the coordinate of the base and need your approval, sir! We need to bring that Pirate Scum to JUSTICE!!!! '''Reddo: '''Whoa! Whoa! Take a chill pill! I understand that you want to save your comrades but don't scream into the phone! Man, I wonder if your future husband would become deaf because of you. '''Aoka:......What was that, Commodore Reddo?'' (angry tone)'' CLICK! Aoka clicking her pistol which Reddo can definitely hear.'' Commodore Reddo becoming nervous from the sound of her gun. 'Reddo: '''Nothing! Do whatever you want! '''Aoka: '''Thank you Commodore Reddo ''(innocent overly kind tone) '''Reddo: '''Make sure you kick their ass '''Aoka: I alway do sir, Aoka out Aoka hangs up den den mushi. Scenes changes to Commodore Reddo hanging up the phone. Reddo: 'Good Grief! She reminds me of my wife! '''Gureen: '''Mine too, sir! ''Scene changes back to Aoka '''Aoka: Pinkku, give the order to group AB, MV, and OP to come with me. We got some pirates to deal with. Pinkku: Yes, sir! Pinkku runs out of the room to get to the other Mushi that broadcasts to the entire Marines Base to give out Aoka's orders. Aoka opened her closet and sees clothes she handily pick herself that is suitable for combat and yet fashionable at the same time. Aoka has long black hair and cold blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a purple outfit instead of her Marine uniform. After she changes, she comes out of office wearing a purple tanktop with black pants with a colorful mantis shrimp as a design on its left side. She still is holding her Marine coat in her hands. Aoka then puts on the Marine Coat on while she was talking. Aoka: 'This time, Sea Bitch. I will sure that I blow your guts out! ''As she walks away, a view of the back of her Marine coat is seen. It reads Justice in kanji, ''正義. The Marine Base where the Devil Spawns Are ''It took Aoka and her fleet of Marines only two days to reach the base. When she arrived, Senshi was standing on the beach as if she was waiting for her to arrive. Aoka jumped off the ship and landed in front of Senshi. '''Division AB Commander Oranji: '''Wait, Captain Aoka! It might be a trap! We're coming down too! '''Division MV Commander Reie: Men, battle formation seagull! Get to land now! NOW! NOW! Division OP Commander Giniro: Hold it Commander Oranji and Reie! Captain is telling us to hold our fire. Aoka gives a signal to her subordinates to stand down. Aoka: Don't worry. This pirate is not the kind to resort to that kind of stuff...at least...not yet. She turns back to Senshi. Aoka: 'I'm here like you demanded. Now release the hostages or else, Sea Devil! ''Senshi looked at Aoka as a smile crossed her face. 'Senshi: '''What hostages? ''Aoka glared at the girl angrily, then she grabbed her by her collar, lifting her off the ground. She practically screamed. 'Aoka: '''You told me you were holding this base hostage! Now RELEASE THEM!!!!! or are you going back on your words, sea lice?! '''Senshi: '''How can I hold a base hostage..... if the base doesn't exist? '''Aoka: '''Pirate Scum! What are you- ''Senshi waved her hand and the marine base dispersed into air. Instead, the remains of a smaller Marine Base has plants grown all over which indicates that it has been abandoned for a long time and looks like it is about to collapse from old age. 'Aoka: '''What the? What BullS#*** is this! ''Aoka throws Senshi to the ground and takes out her pistol with her right hand and aims at Senshi's as close range. '''Aoka: '''TELL ME WHAT YOU DID, PIRATE SCUM!!! OR ELSE I'LL PUT A HOLE IN YOUR HEAD!!! ''CLICK! Senshi simply raises her hands and continues smiling. Senshi: 'Yes, there was a marine base here..... 12 years ago. '''Aoka: '''What? '''Senshi: '''A major attack destroyed the base and it has been abandoned for years. Thanks to the help of my friends, we recreated it and faked signs of battle just in case. My friends are all at the remains of the building if you want them. I have ordered them not to fight so they won't resist you or your subordinates. ''Aoka speaks with a confused look. '''Aoka: I don't get what you are saying. You mean to tell me that you filthy warthogs go through all the trouble to lure us to island so you can surrender to us? Senshi: 'That's about right. '''Aoka: '''I smell a rat! A big disgusting rat named Senshi! Something is up! What kind of fool do you think I am? '''Senshi: '''What? Never seen a pirate surrender to the Marine before? And to answer to your last question.....You really don't want to know my answer to that. ''Senshi gave out a big grin on her face '''Aoka: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! POW! Aoka gets angry and punches Senshi in the face which sents her flying away a quarter of a mile. Senshi gets back up and mutters: 'Ow. ''Aoka gives out the signal for her fleet to invade the island and to arrest the Devil Spawn Pirates in the remains of the Marine Base. Aoka shoots at Senshi many times which Senshi dodges. 'Senshi: '''Whoa! Hey! Cut it out! This is not how you treat people who raised the white flag! Peace, girl! '''Aoka: '''So not sorry about that! Tell me what you're up to! I got plenty of bullets to make you talk! '''Senshi: '''After our last battle, I found something that belongs to you. I thought you would like it back. I knew you wouldn't just come at the word of a pirate so I set up something that would make you come. ''Aoka keeps on shooting which Senshi keeps dodging as if she is dancing. BANG! BANG! BANG!......etc. '''Aoka: Is that so? I lost something? What a troublesome pirate you are! You could have just hand it to the Marines if you wanted to be so nice to me! Oh well, at least I use you as target practice! Senshi: Hey! Stop shooting at me! Or else, I will really have to fight you seriously! Aoka: '''And that is a threat how? You were lucky last time but you had help! '''Senshi: THAT'S IT! ENOUGH OF THIS! CODE WHITE!!! Aoka: F***!!! A white light engulfs the beach that Aoka and Senshi were on. =Inside the Abandonned Marine Base= At the remains of the Marine Base, where the rest of the Devil Sprawn Pirates are currently waiting, the Marine Fleets AB, MV, and OP are just outside of the base as the Commanders are communicating with each other with den den mushi to plan their course of attack. Oranji: '''Okay, Commander Reie and Giniro! I got East Wing! '''Reie: Roger! I got West Wing! Giniro: Wait! What about Gold Roger? Reie: No! You idiot! I meant Roger as in "Yeah, I got your message!". Giniro: Oh.....I'm still new at this! Well I got North Wing! Oranji: '''That's okay! Now! Move in! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! '''Reie: '''Whoa! Easy there bud! This building is very old! It looks like it would collapse on us if we rush in like that! Besides, with our sheer number, the Devil Spawn Pirates can easily hear us coming and spring a trap against us! '''Oranji: You got a good point there, Commander. Giniro: '''Wait a minute! If this building is about to collapse, why don't we just use small explosives to cause the Marine Base to collapse onto itself while crushing the Pirates within at the same time? '''Oranji: Oooo, there's a good idea you have there, Newbie! No wonder why you were promoted to Commander! Giniro: Thank you, Comm..... Reie: Hey! Commanders! If you want to keep your job, stop chatting! As for your idea, Giniro, it's a really good idea but we are ordered to capture them alive! Now if you guys done gossiping, let's move in! Oranji: '''Yes sir! '''Giniro: '''Roger? You don't mean... '''Oranji: Just move! And just as I thought you were about to impress me! Reie: Just be careful, comrades! Scenes of Marines with the Commanders leading the attacks as they proceed with caution as they try to detect any traps in the small Marine Base. Since they haven't seen a single pirate in the North, East, and West Wings of the base, they all advanced to the center of the base. All 3 fleets reached the northern, eastern, and western doors of the central dining room. Commander Reie gave a hand signal to his half of his troops to cover the southern door. Then Commander Reie gives out the command on the den den mushi to break into the room as they are sure that the Devil Spawn Pirates are inside the central dining room. It looked as if they were playing a game of poker. All of their weapons were piled up on the opposite end of the room. Reie, Oranji, Giniro: '''Freeze! You are under arrest by order of the World Government. Surrender now or else, we will be forced to attack in self-defense! Now put your hands and... '''Burraku: Okay, We surrender! Ishi: 'Don't shoot! ''The Devil Spawns set the cards down and all raised there hands. Rei looked up, nodded, then went back to his nap. 'Reie, Oranji, Giniro: '....What? That was too easy! '''Vearth: '''I'm waving the white flag! You marines want us to make our surrender more obvious? '''Kāpentā: '''Damn it! If only I could have a made a trap for them, I would have seen their look on their faces. What a shame! I wanted to try this new design that i just came up with on them! '''Victoria: Sigh, hey, you marines! What took you guys so long? I mean we were waiting for you for like forever! Rex: Yeah! I was almost afraid you wouldn't show up! Valkerie: '''You mean you hoped they wouldn't show up. '''Rex: Same thing! Reie:.....Well, if only all Pirates are like this! Oranji: Hmph! I was hoping that they put up a fight! Ginrio: Men! Handcuff them! Make sure that you use the seastone handcuffs! Marines: 'Yes Sir! ''The Devil Spawn Pirate are in the progress of being handcuffed by the Marines. '''Sharpshooter: '''Not so tight! '''Rex: I wonder how Senshi is doing? I doubt Aoka won't try to kill her. Back on the Beach BANG BANG BANG!!!! Aoka shot at the bright light emitting from Senshi. She is shooting at her with two pistols like a blind person and misses. Senshi: 'If you quit shooting at me, I'll go green and surrender. If you don't, I'll explode. This time, you won't survive. '''Aoka: '''So you still won't tell me what you are hiding, huh? ''Aoka closes her eyes and throws away her pistols. '''Senshi: Hmmm? What? You finally are listening to reason and accept the fact that I surrender? Aoka: '''No, you know ever since we first met. You surprised me when you use Soru but that didn't work on me the second time. '''Senshi: So what you are saying? That using Soru is completely useless against you? Aoka: No, that's not my point. My point is that using something twice against me won't work again. Aoka taking out two new pistols that looks much more better and a bigger than her old ones. Senshi becoming a little nervous from Aoka's last statement. Senshi: 'So tell me....which one of my techniques won't work against you? ''Aoka then aims her new pistol in her right hand at Senshi 'Aoka: '''The one you're using right now. '''Senshi: '''What? ''Aoka pulls the trigger of her gun. ''BANG!'' '''Senshi: Useless! You can't hit me if you can't se... Senshi gets a image of herself getting in the arm by Aoka's bullet. In response, Senshi dodges the bullet with hair-length distance from it barely in time and recieved a scratch instead from the surrounding air current from the buillet. Senshi: 'What the? How did you...? ''Aoka still has her eyes closed and shoots at Senshi 4 more times. Senshi recieves 4 more visions and receives 4 more scratches afterwards. '''Aoka: It's simple, really, Sea Monkey! Ever since you try to blind me with that attack or code, whatever back then at G-0. I learned to aim at my targets even moving ones with my eyes closed. The only reason that I didn't hit you sooner is to trick you but I guess you were too skilled to be shot that easily. Senshi:...... Aoka: Oh yeah, like these new pistols? These are better than the ones I threw away. Now I hit my targets with bullets of faster velocity. Now spill it or else you really make the phrase, "Dead men tells no tale" come true soon. So what are you hiding other than how really ugly you are within, Fish Crum! Senshi's Thoughts: Not good. I better tell her before this gets too serious. ''Senshi goes green and holds her hands up in the air. '''Senshi: '''Down in the brig of my ship, there is a secret room. In that room, i have the thing that belongs to you. If you want it, I'll show you. '''Aoka: '''Like hell I trust you! Pirate Scum! '''Senshi: '''Argh....Tell you what. How about you throw a seastone net all over me and then put a seastone handcuffs on me. Then will you trust me and allow me to show you what you have lost? '''Aoka:......Don't know what you are trying to pull but it is odd that you aren't fighting back......I never trust pirates but if that is what you desire, fine! Aoka throws a seastone net on Senshi rendering her devil fruit powers useless and drains her of her body strength. Then Aoka walked closer to handcuff Senshi with seastone cuffs reinforced with chains and threw the seastone net off of her. Aoka pushes Senshi towards the Devil Spawn Pirate's ship as she hold the chain to Senshi's handcuffs Aoka: 'If you DARE try anything funny,..... ''Aoka puts a gun to Senshi's temple. '''Aoka: I will blow your tiny brain out! Sea Scum! Senshi: 'Despite what you might think about me, I'm not trying anything. ''The two walked on board and down deeper into the ship. When they arrived at the brig, Senshi opened one of the doors and walked in. Then she pulled out a section of the wall to reveil a secret room. The secret room is filled barrels and crates. '''Aoka: How nice! You have a secret room! What? You want to show off how actually clever you are? Senshi: Just shut up and come in! Senshi leads Aoka inside the secret room. Aoka slowly searches the room with caution as she still distrusts Senshi, her enemy. Aoka: What? I don't see anything but....what? It...can't be! A small girl with white hair is hiding behind a crate. Shiroka: 'Master, who's there? Who is this? '''Senshi: '''Shiroka, this is Captain Mizumau Aoka of the Marines. It took a few days, but I kept my promise to you. ''The girl slowly came out from behind the crate. She looked Aoka up and down. Then her eyes teared up. '''Shiroka: Big Sis, is it really you? Aoka: 'Shiro? Why are you..? You're alive? I thought you're d... ''Shiroka runs towards Shiroka and hugs her with her tears overflowing with happiness. '''Shiroka: I never thought I would see you again! Aoka: Me too! The Mizumau sisters embrace each other tightly without letting go for 5 full minutes. Each one of the sisters wanted to make sure that this family reunion was actually real and not a dream. Tear pours from both of their faces as they wish that after they let go, they would be never separated ever again. '' '''Senshi:' AWWWWW!!!! Senshi enjoying the emotional moment as she watches while seated on a crate near the opening. '''''BANG! Aoka shoots at Senshi while still hiding her sister without changing her emotional expression, which Senshi dodges in panic. Senshi: Hey! What the hell?! Aoka: 'I didn't say you could talk! ''When they finally released each other, Shiroka looked over at Senshi. 'Shiroka: '''Thank you. I never would have escaped slavery without you. ''Senshi, still handcuffed, shrugged. 'Senshi: '''It was nothing. ''Then she stood up and nodded to Aoka. 'Senshi: '''You should probably take me to Impel Down now. ''Aoka looked at her confused. 'Aoka: '''You want to go to prison? '''Senshi: '''No, but I didn't come here to fight you. If I had to surrender to get you two back together, then so be it. I won't run and i won't fight, so take me to Impel down. '''Aoka: '''Don't tell me what to do, Senshi! ''Senshi get angrys and reacts to Aoka's comment instinctively. '''Senshi: Don't call me .......Huh? Senshi? Senshi's thoughts: ''She called me Senshi. Why didn't she call me sea scum or something like that? '''Shiroka: Master, how do you know my sister? Senshi: Well, you see....ummm, we like to compete with each other...on the seas...and well... Aoka: She's my enemy, Shiroka. It's that plain and simple. Since she is a pirate and as long as I am a Marine, I will continue to hunt her down no matter what. Shiroka: But...she can't be a pirate....even though she said she is and has a pirate flag and crew, she's a good person. Aren't pirates bad people? Aoka: '''Yes.....they are... '''Shiroka: But...then....how is Master a pirate? She helped me get me to you! I don't understand! Aoka:...... Senshi: Anyway, like I said before. Are you going to take me to Impel Down or not? Aoka: 'Yes, I am. ''Senshi sighed, accepting her fate. Shiroka, however, didn't. '''Shiroka: '''But Big Sis! She... '''Aoka: Quiet, Shiroka!...It's my duty as a Marine Officer to enforce justice to maintain the peace for all the people over the world. Shiroka: But...this is so wrong. Aoka: Not according to the Marines,... Aoka turns to face Senshi and points her gun at Senshi again. Aoka: 'Thank you returning my sister to me. You have my gratitude! But...I will still turn you in for I am Captain Mizumau Aoka of the Marines! ''Senshi nodded and prepared to leave the room. '''Aoka: '''Before that! I must do some thinking! '''Senshi: Huh? About what? Aoka then slams her head many times into the wall that she is next to. '' '''Aoka:' URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH! URGH! As she does so, Shiroka and Senshi have question marks above their head and have confused looks. Shiroka: Huh......Big Sis....are you okay? Senshi: What are you doing?! Aoka stops beating her head after a minute and her head is bleeding profusely and the blood is dripping from her head to the ground. Senshi: '''Good grief! You're going to get a major head wound. '''Aoka: Still need to think more! Shiroka, don't move! Shiroka: '''Huh? Why? We have to stop the.... '''Senshi: Why are you pulling out your.... '''''BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Aoka shoots everywhere except at Shiroka and Senshi. Both Shiroka and Senshi are both too shocked and scared to move as they fear that they might be hit by the over excessively amount of bullets that Aoka is putting out. Senshi: '''What the hell are you thinking! You could hit us!! '''Shiroka:...............(Too scared to move and to speak) Aoka then disappears and appears in front of Senshi's face and Senshi notices her but not in time to react completely. Aoka is in the progress to punch Senshi in the face. Aoka: Shut up, you filthy pirate! Senshi's thoughts: ''What the? Damn! She caught me off guard again! ''POOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! Senshi is sent flying towards to the barrels and crates filled with holes from the bullets in the secret room from the sheer force of Aoka's punch while crushing them in the progress. Senshi gets back up from the pile of wooden wreckage. Shiroka: Big Sis! Please stop this madness at once! What's wrong with you? Have you gone crazy from the last time we were together? How could you do this to the one who rescued me from those horrible people who enslaved me?!!! Aoka: Please be quiet, sis! I'm trying to think! Shiroka: '''Thinking? How is this thinking?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Senshi: That. Is. IT!!! Senshi rushes towards Aoka and jumps in the air. Then she sidekicks Aoka in the chest with both of her feet as hard as she can which sends Aoka flying towards the rest of the barrels and crates in the secret room. WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! After the dust from the damaged wooden containers settles, Aoka is seen sitting against the broken wall that she created upon impact. Drips from her her head wound had spilled on the floor in front of her as she was sent flying from Senshi's powerful kick of anger. Shiroka:.......whoa...maybe you are a pirate after all?!! Aoka: '''Damn it! You made me drop the key to your cuffs! Don't you dare pick it up! '''Senshi: Huh? Senshi looks down and sees a key on the floor below her. Senshi: 'What the..... OH!!!! ''Senshi immediantly grabbed the keys and unlocked her cuffs. She then grabs Aoka's arm and takes one of the cuffs and chains her. Then she beckons Shiroka over. 'Senshi: '''I know I promised I wouldn't use chains on you but.... ''Shiroka just nodded and held out her wrist. Senshi cuffed her to Aoka. 'Aoka: '''Damn you, Pirate Scum! You won't get away with this! Urgh! ''Aoka gets back up but soon collapses on the floor. Senshi runs to the door and leaves the secret room. But after a few sounds, she came back and snatched a ring of keys from Aoka's belt. 'Senshi: '''These might help me free my friends. ''Senshi then runs back to the hallway and Aoka and Shiroka hears her footsteps gradually get quieter which implies that she is getting off of the ship. 'Aoka: '''F***!!! ''Shiroka turns to Aoka, concerned about her sister's condition. '''Shiroka: '''Are you okay?! Look at all this blood! You can't be that badly injured from her kick! I mean I thought you two are about the same strength! How is she moving while you're not?! Answer me! '''Aoka:....Shiroka, life just happens like that. Shiroka: Wait! You don't mean that you actually let her get awa.... Buri Buri Buri Buri Aoka: Must be a report from my subordinates. Aoka takes out her den den mushi and recieves the call. Aoka: Captain Aoka speaking. What is the importance of this call? Marine #45: '''Captain Aoka, This is Scout from Division AB reporting! We have spotted the pirate Roronoa Senshi, Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates, have left the ship without you and is running towards the abandoned Marine Base. It appears that she is not cuffed at all. We have sighted that she is appeared to be injured with many scratches and blood on her. We were worried about your safetly. Are you okay? What happened to you? Did the pirate actually set up a trap for you? '''Aoka: '''Easy, Cadets. She had indeed sprung a trap against me in the ship. She managed to sneak attack me while my guard is down during the chaos. We fought it all out but in the end, I was too careless and was utterly defeated by that spineless pirate trash who resorted to cowardly tactics to bring me down. At the moment, I am injured but well enough to continue this operation. Unfortunately, I'm currently tied up at the moment. However, my condition is not important right now! Stop that Sea Trash if it's the last thing you do! '''Marine #45: '''Yes, Madam! uh, Sir! Right Away! I will report to my commander and other divisions! Anything other orders, sir? '''Aoka: Yes! I have also found a little girl in the Devil Spawn pirate's ship. She seem to be a hostage or prisoner of those pirates. Please sent a doctor and a few Marines as bodyguards to pick her up from the ship to ensure her safely. Pronto! I will escort her out of the ship and I do not require any treatment. The pirate scum cuffed me to her. Do not worry about me! I will aid in the capture of those Pirates! Marine #45: '''A little girl? Those dastardous pirates! We will imprision them for this injustice! I will sent them immediately! Justice will prevail! '''Aoka: That is all, Cadet. Aoka out! Aoka stands back up and walks with Shiroka while holding her hand out of the ship. Shiroka: So....are you going after that nice lady? I don't get it. I thought you let her go. Aoka: 'No....she got away. And besides, even I did, it's more like a headstart. I'm not that generous. ''Shiroka smiles while laughing a little. '''Shiroka: Hehehehe. Back on the Island Senshi gets off the ship and starts running towards the remains of the abandoned Marine Base. Senshi: 'Well, glad that worked out. Better go to get my friends. ''Just then, she saw a group of marines leading her friends away as she gets closer. One of them even had Rei on a leash. Senshi ran over to them and the Marines immediantly panicked. '''Marine #2: There's the pirate captain! Shoot her! The rest of you, escort the Devil Spawn Pirates to the cell in the Marine Ship aka Pelican! On the Double! Marine #56: Right! Marine #71: Damn! Where is our Commanders when we need them?! They went to the ship and still haven't came back! Marine #13: 'Don't worry about it! We can handle one pirate even if she's a captain. ''Most of the Marines took out their rifles and shoot at Senshi while the rest continue to escort their prisoners to the ship but hurried up their progress. ''BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!'' ''BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!'' Senshi transform her hands into swords and deflects the attacks as she runs towards the Marines along with her friends. Since rifles didn't work, the Marines resorted to close-to close combat with their standard but they were still no match for her. She immediately lost interest in the attacking marines since her friends are ther prime objective. 'Senshi: '''Blue and Silver are together. I repeat, Blue is united with Silver. ''The Devil spawns nodded and smiled. '''Burakku: '''You better save us. We aren't fighting and I really hate these seastone cuffs. '''Vearth: '''Yeah, I'm getting really uncomfortable! '''Ishi: Don't worry, this is only temporary Senshi: '''I know. I got the keys from Aoka. '''Marine #101: Looks like we have to resort to "that". Marine #103: Yup, since we are stationed in the New World, just plain old tactics won't work. Marine #34: So we are going all out? Marine #59: Fellow Comrades! Activate Operation Cocoon Break! Rest of Marines: 'FINALLY! ''Senshi senses impending doom and stops in her tracks. 'Senshi: '''What the? This can't be good. ''All of the Marines lifted their shirts a little which seems to reveal a dark netted shirt underneath. Each of them unclicked a mechanism that seems to cause the shirt to detach from the Marine's chest and falls to the ground. As the dark shirts landed, parts of the ground cracked and collapsed from the weights of the falling clothes and left holes that were about half of a feet deep. ''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! '' Senshi sweats a little as she gulps. ''Senshi thinking: They were hiding their true strength?! Is this a special marine squad? I guess our reputation has it dire consequences..... This is going to be tougher than I thought. I gotta free my friends before this gets too serious. Looks like I have to resort to code purple.......no.... CODE BLACK! The marines dropped their rifles and swords and took out that seem be weapons of higher grade from a hidden compartment of their clothes. Division AB took out steel knuckles, Division MV took out katanas, and Division OP took out rifles with bayonets. They all turn to look at Senshi and smile with an evil grin. Senshi: '''This....can't be good. '''Marine #34: '''You guys escorting the Devil Spawn Pirates! Continue your mission! We handle this dangerous pirate! Even if she is a devil fruit user! We have seastone coated weapons! '''Marine #45: Get her! Marines: 'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! ''All of the Marines charges towards Senshi while doing a battle cry. Senshi immediantly panicks. '''Senshi: '''Not good at all! I need a miracle. ''Suddenly, an idea comes to her. '' '''Senshi: ''I got it!'' She ran back to her ship as the Marine pursues her from behind. Marine #120: 'Come back here, you coward! Unless you care about the lives of your crewmates! ''When she came back, she was holding a still cuffed Aoka and Shiroka. '''Marine #68: Halt! All of the Marines that pursued Senshi stopped in their tracks. Senshi transforms her right hand to a giant cannon and forces Aoka to drop to her knees by putting her foot on her back and place her cannon next to Aoka's head. Senshi: Nobody move! Or else I will blast the brains out of your Captain even if that's not possible since she's so stupid! and this little girl too! She is of no use to me anymore! Aoka: '''Damn you, Devil Rat! '''Shiroka: Wow! You really are a pirate! So evil! Marine #9: '''YOU BITCH!!! How dare you do that to our captain?! '''Aoka: I know right! That's I keep saying to her! Senshi: Shut up! Then she bent down and whispered into Shiroka's ear. Senshi whispering: 'I am bluffing. I'm not going to shoot you. I just need my friends back. ''Then she turned back to the Marines, still pointing a cannon at Aoka. Her friends could tell she was bluffing. Hopefully the marines wouldn't. 'Marine #100: '''What are your demands, you scum of the sea?! Senshi: Isn't it obvious? Unless you want your precious captain and this sweet little girl to die sooner than they expected, give me back my crewmates in exchange of their pathetic lives! And that's not a plea. It's an order! Caprice? '''Marine #29: '''You son of a bitch! '''Marine #46: '''Dang it, Niku! That pirate is a girl! It doesn't make sense that you call her a son of a bitch! '''Marine #29: '''Shut up, Ramune! The point of the insult is still there! And my name isn't Niku, damn it! My name is Meron! Not my freaking marine uniform name! '''Marine #46: '''For some reason, I feel like having meat for dinner tonight! '* * '''29 in Japanese is translated to nijuu-ku. But Marine #46 jokely called #29, "Niku" since 2 is Ni and 9 is Ku in Japanese. However, the word, "Niku" is Meat in English which Luffy is seen eating most of the time. '''Marine #29 & #49: SHUT UP!!! Senshi: '''What do you know? I think that for some reason, two people will die by my hands because some idiots are taking too long to accept my generous offer! If you hurry up now and meet my demands before the deadline, their safety is guaranteeded! '''Marine #77: '''Grrrr! Fine! But we don't have the keys for your crewmates' cuffs! Take it or leave it! '''Senshi: That's all right! Thanks for your concern! So...my friends? Give them to me. Don't worry...I will keep my end of the bargain. Marines move in formation and stand by side to each other to allow the Marines who were escorting the Devil Spawn Pirates through as they were holding their chains. Senshi and her crewmates see each other and gave each other a serious look. Marine #77: 'Commence the exchange! ''Both sides push their hostages towards each other. The Devil Spawn Pirates, Aoka, and Shiroka walks towards each other as they are still in handcuffs. They walk past each other and return to their rightful group. '''Marine #67: There! We withheld our end of our bargain. She takes out the keys that she took from Aoka and unlocked the shackles binding her friends. They turned to run, but the Marines immediantly stopped them. '''''CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! All of the Marines that has rifles pointed their gun at the Devil Spawn Pirates. Marine #67: '''But we never said what would happen afterwards! '''Senshi: '''Figures! This is what I get with I deal with Marines! '''Marine #89: FIRE!!!! Senshi: 'Devil Spawn Pirates! ALL-OUT BATTLE!!!!! Get to the ship! ''Burakku became a full Gryffon, Rex became a full Fenrir, and all the others prepared for battle. 'Valkerie: '''Wait. OUR WEAPONS!!! ''Sure enough, their weapons were still in the hands of the Marines. One of them held up Valkerie's sword. 'Marine #72: '''Looking for this? '''Senshi: '''S***! We need to get them back if we want to get through this! ''Burakku and Rex charged forward, hoping to get the weapons. Suna started to sing and she is trying to summon the weapons from the Marines. Everyone was doing their best, but these marines were smarter and stronger than the usual Marine soldiers that ''they were used to fighting. ''Unknownst to them, the Marines had launched a new harsh training called, "Death Journey," a 3 year long program designed to convert low ranking marines into superhumans. And those who were able to finish the cruel regime are issued to the Alpha Unit, which consist of divisions that labed with two letters such as AB, MV, and OP. The Alpha Unit are created for the purpose of combating against pirates in the New World. Scenes changes to Aoka using Soru as she carries Shiroka to one of the three Marine ships on the shore and lead her to her assigned room in the ship. Aoka taps her left shoe's heel 3 times to open a secret compartment that slides out. Inside the compartment is a spare key for the seastone cuffs. Aoka lifts her left leg behind her to grab the key with her left hand. She unlocks the cuffs and walks out of her room. '''Aoka: '''Okay, little sister. You're be safe here. Stay here and let me handle this. '''Shiroka: Please don't go! I don't want to be separated from you again! Don't leave me! Aoka pats Shiroka on the head. Aoka: I promise to be back. You have my word on it. Shiroka: But......okay......so....what are you doing to do out there? Please don't arrest Senshi and her friends! Aoka: Hahaha!!!!.....It's funny...before, I scoffed at her for actually calling her crewmates friends since she was a pirate. But now.....I don't know what to do......perhaps, I really don't know what is true justice. Shiroka: '''Well,...big sis....all you have to do the right thing. '''Aoka: I hope I will. Shiroka: 'Good luck. ''Aoka closes the door and jumps off the ship. '''Aoka: Okay, Senshi! For you be my enemy or not, Let's finish this once and for all! Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Collaboration